1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll arrangement having at least one nip which is formed between a deflection controlled roll, e.g., a self-adjusting deflection controlled roll, and a counter roll, with the deflection controlled roll including a rotating roll jacket, a rotationally fixed carrier passing axially through the roll jacket and support elements arranged between the roll jacket and the carrier. The invention also relates to the deflection controlled roll, e.g., the self-adjusting deflection controlled roll, for the roll arrangement. The deflection controlled roll includes a rotating roll jacket, a carrier axially passing through the roll jacket, and support elements arranged between the roll jacket and the carrier.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Deflection controlled rolls, e.g., self-adjusting deflection controlled rolls, are used, among other things, in multi-roll calenders in which gears are currently employed. However, vibration problems arise due to the gear toothing and, moreover, require a relatively large amount of space. In view of the present speeds, which are much higher than previously, the vibration problems occur to an increased degree. A higher roll weight also results due to the gears which have to be compensated by outwardly disposed support sources. Outwardly disposed support sources, however, just like the higher space requirements due, e.g., to the gears, bring about an enlargement of the bearing spacing measure. Finally, the gears are relatively expensive.